Skies of Gray
by The Girl Who Massacred Angels
Summary: CHAPTER 11! Draco's american cousin is at Hogwarts and she's confusing everyone. what the hell is she any way? then add her old gang, a plot to kill Remus, and then the disease of Ara's heritage, MARYSUE AHEAD
1. Meet Ara

1 Skies Of Gray  
  
  
  
The literal meaning of werewolf is man-wolf. Were meaning man and wolf meaning- well- wolf. A person becomes a werewolf after receiving a bite from another werewolf and living to tell the tale.  
  
It's said that a person who becomes a werewolf willingly is eternally damned. However, if a person receives a bite by accident, or is born a werewolf, they aren't damned until human blood has touched their lips.  
  
I myself think that the person should not be damned because they chose to be a werewolf. It is their choice and they will have –  
  
Ara broke off and chucked her essay across the room. No matter what she did, it sounded like she liked werewolves. Lucius would not be happy with her if he found out his niece was not only a sympathizer, she was a werewolf as well. She groaned and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Problems?" her cousin asked strolling into the common room, munching on something.  
  
"To put it mildly." Ara sighed. "Draco, who the hell decided that we'd be reviewing everything we've learned in Defense class this year?"  
  
"Probably Professor Lupin." Draco brushed crumbs off his robes. "He's a werewolf you know."  
  
The glass Ara had been holding shattered on the stone floor. "A what?"  
  
Her cousin nodded sagely. "Of course you wouldn't know that, seeing how this is your first year here."  
  
Ara's cold blue eyes bored into Draco's making him very uncomfortable. He shifted his weight nervously, before speaking again. "I'm going to- I have to- library!" he finally managed. "See you later Ara!" he practically ran from the room.  
  
Ara sighed and rubbed her temples. So that was why Lupin always seemed to have an odd aura. Pansy shrieked when she saw the glass on the floor. "What imbecile glass on the floor and didn't clean it up?"  
  
Ara stood, drawing herself up to her meager height of five foot three inches. "I did Parkinson. And if you don't like it, you can kiss my American ass."  
  
Everyone in the Slytherin common room stood for a fight. While Pansy had brawn, height and weight, Ara had agility, speed, intelligence, and strength. Pansy gaped at her. Ara never picked fights. She was usually the one who tried to break them up. Suddenly Pansy sneered.  
  
"Get another letter from daddy, Ara? Or perhaps your boyfriend dumped you."  
  
"Did you get beat with a stupid stick, Parkinson? Or was it an ugly stick?" the other girl pretended to think about this. "Maybe it was both." She shrugged. "Either way it's your life."  
  
Pansy couldn't think of anything to reply with, so she slapped Ara across the face. Ara laughed. It was a chilling sound coming from the violent, but quiet girl and the other Slytherins began to edge away. Then Ara's hand flashed out and Pansy's pug nose broke. The American fingered her own classical nose and smiled. "You might want to go see Madam Pomfrey before it's to late to save your nose."  
  
Sobbing hysterically, Pansy ran from the room. Ara had touched a sore spot. Her beauty, or lack thereof. Ara walked over to where she'd thrown her essay and picked it up. Turning to the now silent Slytherins she snarled, "When you finish staring I've got homework to do."  
  
The room was empty in moments and Ara sat down to figure out how to save her essay from complete disaster.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ten clams to whoever can tell me what the three pairings are going to be. Ara and who? Ginny and who? Hermoine and who? R/r! 


	2. Conversations

1 Skies of Gray  
  
1.1 Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Ara sat down in Potions scowling. Her cousin darted one look at her before sliding away. They were only a week into the school year and already, the Slytherins knew when to back off. Sighing, she shot a glance over at the Gryffindors. Ron Weasley was trying to feel Hermoine Granger up while at the same time trying to look innocent. Harry Potter was busy pretending not to notice. Boring. Hell, the Slytherins could have an orgy and they wouldn't even notice.  
  
Just then Professor Snape swept into the room. He was as greasy haired as ever according to Ron's whispers from across the room. Ara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't really notice Snape until he was standing right over her.  
  
"Ms. Montgomery."  
  
Ara snapped to attention. "Ma'am?" she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Snape began to turn purple. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'Man'. It's very disrespectful and all that hogwash so I feel terribly bad." Ara adopted a British accent that would have made Queen Elizabeth proud. And her eyes conveyed just the right amount of respect, fear and sorrow to make Snape swell importantly.  
  
"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
Ara nodded contritely. "Of course, sir." she stuck out her tongue the instant his back was turned. "Slimeball." she muttered.  
  
Ara concentrated on adding ingredients to her cauldron. Suddenly noticing the students around her she hissed, "Longbottom, if you add that now, your potion will explode in your Gryffindor face."  
  
Neville, who was about to add extract of wormwood, froze. "What's next then?" he whispered frantically.  
  
"The snake scales." she whispered back. "One at a time!"  
  
After successfully finishing Potions, the American headed for her least favorite class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. In her rush to get there on time, she nearly knocked over the man who taught that class.  
  
"I would hardly think my class is that important to you that you would fell the need to run to it." Remus said, amused. "Is it?"  
  
Ara shook her head. "Nope. I just promised my uncle I wouldn't cut or be late for classes this year."  
  
"Ah, yes. The ever critical Lucius." he grimaced. "Well if ever you feel the need to cut a class, mine is open."  
  
She gaped at him. "You know Lucius?"  
  
"I went to school with him." Remus disliked this topic immensely. He could still remember the first time he'd met Lucius Malfoy.  
  
***** Remus had just met James and Sirius, when Lucius came strolling up. From the moment they had met the two had immediately hated each other.  
  
"Another friend to add to your collection, Potter?" Lucius sneered.  
  
"Another goon to add to your garden, Malfoy?" Sirius asked sweetly, referring to the greasy haired boy behind him.*****  
  
  
  
Remus was suddenly aware of Ara watching him quite intently. Like Draco, he found it very unnerving.  
  
"Is it true?" she asked suddenly. "Are you a werewolf?"  
  
Out of all the things he'd expected her to say, that was not one of them. She seemed to know it too. Her head tilted to the side and she seemed to be amused by the whole conversation. "Yes." That was all he said.  
  
Ara nodded satisfied. "I thought so, even before Draco mentioned it."  
  
"Perhaps you ought to get to class before me," he said changing the subject.  
  
Ara shrugged. "Okay." she turned and began to walk off. "Oh and Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about what everyone else says," she started to walk backwards so she could see Remus. "After all what do they know about werewolves that they haven't learned in books? Absolutely nothing." Her blue eyes sparkled. "Of course no one would ever admit to being a werewolf. Nor would they admit that they were related to one. Therefore a lot of people will play dumb." she arched one thin black eyebrow. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Professor?"  
  
Not bothering to wait for an answer she disappeared around the corner, leaving her professor in a state of confusion. After about five minutes of being confused Remus walked toward his class. When he entered the class there was silence. Ara caught his gaze and smirked. Her eyes were clearly asking if he cared. But at the same time they were- What were they? Sympathetic? Angry? All knowing? He was inclined to believe the last one.  
  
"I'll start by collecting the essays you were assigned to do last week." he announced.  
  
Ara handed her essay forward, still not releasing his gaze. She didn't know if he noticed but his eyes were slowly turning yellow. It was usually a sign of strong emotion. Suddenly she smiled. He was confused. He was very confused. This was going to be an interesting class after all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ginny walked away from Medical Studies grinning. She had just been told that she was to help Professor O'Neil with an experiment he was working on. Unfortunately she would also be working with Professor Snape. She frowned. If it weren't for him it would probably be her favorite class. Her thoughts ended abruptly however when Draco Malfoy ran around the corner. Then-  
  
SLAM!  
  
Both students went crashing to the floor. Draco stood and pulled Ginny to her feet.  
  
"Listen, Weasley," he looked around almost frantically. "If my cousin asks if you've seen me tell her you haven't."  
  
Ginny smirked. "Why Malfoy if I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared."  
  
His head snapped around to glare at her. "I'm not scared of Ara." Ginny crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm terrified."  
  
"Terrified?" she looked incredulous. "Why?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't have to explain anything to you, Weasley."  
  
"Then I saw you."  
  
He began to glare again. "You should have been in Slytherin."  
  
"I know. Now spill!"  
  
"Ara is a bit well edgy."  
  
"Edgy?"  
  
"She takes everything personally. Even comments that aren't meant for her. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"So you insulted her." Ginny grinned. "You are in a lot of trouble, Malfoy."  
  
"Don't I know it." He ran a hand through his silver blond hair. "I just hope my father doesn't find out about this."  
  
"Oh, right." She actually sneered. "Daddy wouldn't be happy that his little Death-Eater son is running from a girl."  
  
"I don't know why I tried to explain it to you." He growled, angry for letting down his guard in front of her.  
  
She glanced over his shoulder. "Run. Or else Ron will kill you."  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
  
  
A/N: What's gonna happen? Any more guesses? And people…. FLAME! They will be used to heat my house during the winter. 


	3. Weird Conversations

Skies of Gray  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
A/n I'm baaack! Hey Draco's Girl! Anyway… I left a lot of loose ends in the last chapter. And a cliffhanger.  
  
  
  
Ron stormed down the hallway toward his sister and Draco. Unfortunately for him he never got there.  
  
BANG!  
  
Ara came barreling around the corner, blasting everyone and everything in her way. She cast one disgusted look at her cousin before bending down to make sure Ron was still alive. When she was sure he would live she leapt to her feet.  
  
"Draco, Pansy is looking for you." she seemed relatively calm. "I'm calm now, so you can go back to the common room. I have to go talk to one of the professors."  
  
She took off down the hall, leaving Draco and Ginny staring at each other. Finally Ginny spoke.  
  
"I haven't seen Draco."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ara careened around the corner and slammed into someone. "I definitely do that a lot." she muttered, glancing up to look at her victim.  
  
Professor Lupin smiled wryly. "Indeed."  
  
"Yeah, Potty-mouth is in the library." she began to walk away. "And I'm not gonna tell you how I knew you were looking for him so don't ask."  
  
  
  
A/N: okay its short but Draco's Girl was getting mad. And Funky Funky Chiken was right on all the pairings. I'm not sure of Ara's though. It might end up being Harry. And the plot thickens 


	4. Pain

A/N Here's the next chapter for all my faithful readers. And please note that the next chapter won't come until I have 10 reviews, so if you read but don't review… SHAME ON YOU!!!!  
  
  
  
Once outside the castle, Ara ran for the Forbidden Forest. She barely reached the cover of the trees before she fell to the ground writhing with pain. Every nerve ending was on fire but at the same time they were numb. She could barely breathe the pain was so intense. It was the worst attack that she'd ever experienced.  
  
She had been there on the ground consumed by pain for about ten minutes before she realized that someone was standing over her. Knowing that she could do nothing, she ignored him, lost in her world of pain. Then she was lifted and carried as gently as though she was a child.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"The bleeding's stopped thank God."  
  
"Lucky the boy was there."  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it. The girl has survived worse."  
  
The voices drifted to Ara as though from a great distance and she struggled to regain consciousness. As her eyes flickered open the conversation stopped. Ara managed to look angelic while at the same time wincing.  
  
"Bleeding?" she asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Blood was positively flowing from your wrist."  
  
"My wrist?"  
  
"Oh it was a jagged cut not human inflicted." Madam Pomfrey assured her.  
  
"I want to go back to class." Ara said. "I will not fall behind in my studies."  
  
"Let her go Poppy." Dumbledore said from near the door. "She has great stamina."  
  
Five minutes later, Ara was on her way to Transfiguration, looking quite healthy. In fact she looked as though nothing had happened. The only thing that reminded her of her experience was the white bandage wrapped around her wrist. Sighing she yanked open the door to the classroom.  
  
"Thank you for joining us Ms. Montgomery." McGonagall said acidly.  
  
"Oh you're quite welcome." Ara said airily. "And Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you after class."  
  
She breezed to her seat in the back row, wincing as Draco grabbed her injured wrist.  
  
"Where were you?" He hissed. "I was worried."  
  
"Later." She whispered back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour later as Ara slid around a corner a tall dark haired boy stepped from the shadows causing her to halt and stare at him in shock.  
  
"You!" she hissed. "It was you who took me up to the castle!"  
  
  
  
Dum dum dum! Who is this Mysterious character? Is he friend or foe to our beloved Ara?  
  
Thanx to  
  
Draco's Girl: for being the first reveiwer  
  
Funky Funky Chiken and Sam I am for reveiwing twice  
  
Seeker Peeker: for complimenting me ::blushes:: thanks 


	5. Dameon

Skies of Gray  
  
The boy smirked. "Yeah, nice to see you again too, Arabella."  
  
She scowled. "Don't call me that, Dameon, you ignorant fuck. Not unless you want some broken teeth."  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your savior?" He looked hurt, then grinned. "Your language sucks by the way. And yes I did transfer her from Elemental Academy. I'm in Slytherin."  
  
"That doesn't mean I still can't hurt you." Ara threatened. "I don't care what house you're in. You still dated my younger sister than refused to go to her funeral."  
  
"For Christ's sake Ara that was three years ago!" Dameon protested "And I didn't want to see her lying in a box about to be covered in dirt forever!"  
  
"Oh yes, its all about you, you ignorant asshole. My sister was just another plaything. She didn't really mean anything to you did she? No of course not! You were Dameon Blade the tough guy at school. All you cared about was you." She paused for breath.  
  
"That's not true Ara and you know it!" he shouted back. "I loved your sister! I almost died when she did!"  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the other boy.  
  
Dameon looked at him in shock. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Her cousin. Now answer the question. Why didn't you die?"  
  
"Dying wouldn't have brought her back, Malfoy. " he said painfully.  
  
"But it would have made Ara and I happy. Not to mention the rest of the Malfoys and Mongomerys." Draco looked angry. "You were on the same damn train and survived. You found the will to go back to school but not her funeral. There's something wrong with that I think."  
  
"Not often, seeing how you're blonde." Dameon retorted.  
  
By now a large crowd had gathered and was watching the confrontation with interest. No one had ever seen Draco side with anyone or seen Ara totally lose her cool. Most pitied Dameon while the rest agreed with the two Slytherins.  
  
"Maybe it was too painful for him." A voice said. "Did that ever occur to you?" Ginny pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
"We could have handled his absence, Weasley-girl," Ara hissed. "If he hadn't avoided me at school afterwards."  
  
"And what could I have said?" Dameon asked. "I'm sorry about your sister? I'm sorry that I didn't come to the funeral? Would that have made a difference?"  
  
"Yes goddammit!" she yelled back. "At least we would have known that you cared!"  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall stood in the front of the crowd frowning. "Ara? Draco?"  
  
Both Slytherins remained silent, glaring at Dameon. McGonagall waited a moment more before speaking again.  
  
"Then I suppose you both deserve detentions."  
  
Ara threw herself down in a chair situated in the back of the library. Draco sat in the seat next to her and scowled.  
  
"Why the hell did he have to transfer?"  
  
Ara sighed. "Draco, I'd rather not talk about Blade, all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Draco spoke.  
  
"Where were you this afternoon?"  
  
"In the forest suffering the pain of my twisted existence." She replied tiredly.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Draco I did something terrible a few years ago and now its come back to haunt me."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I killed someone."  
  
A/N: Oh my God! Ara killed someone! I lied about the not posting as you can see. ^_^ I just got an inspiration. Any way r/r 


	6. The Elementals

Skies of Gray  
  
A/N: Hello again. Did we enjoy the suspense? Maybe? I finally have gotten my own computer so I'll be able to type more::yay::^_^ So, um, who did Ara kill? *pauses to think* Um... well...(what does this tell you about the author?) ~~That she's a weird psycho bitch, who shouldn't be trusted with a keyboard?~~ (SARAH!) ~~Oops~~  
  
Ara stopped in the middle of the hall and glanced over at Draco. This particular hall happened to be one that the other students rarely used, so no one heard her next words.  
  
"Draco Viridian Malfoy!" She hissed. "If you don't tell me which girl has got your insides twisted up into knots, I am abandoning you to the wolves!"  
  
H scowled at her. "Why do you have to be so damn emotion sensitive?"  
  
"Part of my punishment." she replied crossing her arms. "Now spill!"  
  
"Spill." he whispered gazing of into space. "She told me to do that once."  
  
"The same way I'm using the word?" Ara asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Weasel-Girl." she said suddenly. "The little treasure of the Muggle-loving Weasley? Her? She's messing with you? Or rather you're messing with her?" she sounded disgusted, but her clear, blue eyes were amused.  
  
"No!" Draco protested. "It's nothing like that!"  
  
"Oh?" she arched a thin black eyebrow. "Then what's this?" she mashed her lips against the back of her hand. "Ginny oh Ginny!" she fell back against the wall laughing. Her eyes widened when she saw his red face. "Oh...my...God." she whispered. "It is her isn't it?"  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his silver-blonde hair. "I don't know anymore, Ara. There was a time when I would have denied it until I died but now... I don't know."  
  
She tilted her head to the side. "Malfoys and Weasleys can't mix. Or they don't." the silver streaks in her brown hair glinted strangely in the dim hall. "Full moon tonight, Draco. I gotta go."  
  
"Bye." he watched as his small cousin disappeared around the corner.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Harry!" Ron raced into the Gryffindor common room screaming his best friend's name. "Harry!"  
  
"Be careful, Weasley. People will think you're his girlfriend." Dameon stepped from the shadows in the boys' dorm.  
  
"Do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked frantically. "I've got to tell him something."  
  
"He's down in the common room." Dameon looked at him strangely. "He's making out with your sister. You must have missed it."  
  
Ron turned and ran down the stairs. He pulled Harry off his sister, who looked happy for the interruption, and told her to go away. "Harry."  
  
"Sorry." The other boy mumbled. "Forgot."  
  
"Forget that." Ron waved the matter away. "Ara's a werewolf."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A werewolf."  
  
"You're joking." Harry said staring at his best friend. "She can't be."  
  
"Who can't be what?" Hermoine asked entering the common room.  
  
"Draco's cousin is a werewolf." Ron said his eyes wide.  
  
"Not possible." The girl said authoritatively. "I know because Professor Lupin doesn't seem affected by her."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
She sighed. "Werewolves always know when another werewolf is around. They can sense it. And because of that, they get very edgy, quiet, or very violent."  
  
"Professor Lupin hasn't been acting all that well though." Harry pointed out, green eyes dubious.  
  
"Tonight's the full moon, you half-wit."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Hey, Blade."  
  
Dameon spun around, fully expecting to see Draco Malfoy behind him. Instead he say a very tall blonde standing there. "Deacon?"  
  
"That's right." He motioned behind him. "I think you remember Halo, Vegas, and Wayne."  
  
Three figures detached themselves from the shadows. Halo a girl nearly as tall as Deacon, with black hair and eyes, Vegas, taller than Deacon, with turquoise dreadlocks and gray eyes, and Wayne, even taller than Vegas with pink tipped hair and green eyes. They were the Elemental. Each represented a certain element. And specialized in all the relating element magic. Deacon, Earth. Vegas, Fire. Halo, Fire. Wayne, Air. Dameon, Air. And Moonie who was the shortest at 5'3", was Ice.  
  
"So where is Moonie?" Halo asked, flipping her hair.  
  
"Yeah, where's our Icicle?" Vegas demanded.  
  
"*Ara* is probably roaming the grounds." Dameon snapped. "It is a full moon."  
  
"We knew that." Vegas retorted. "So where's her cousin?"  
  
"Slytherin common room."  
  
"You two been playing your parts?" Deacon asked suspiciously.  
  
"To the T, Deacon." Dameon assured him. "Malfoy has no idea."  
  
"Let's keep it that way." Deacon glanced out the nearby window at the setting sun. "There isn't much time left. Who's the werewolf?"  
  
"Lupin."  
  
"Let's take care of him before Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah it's probably for the best." Wayne spoke for the first time. "I mean we can't have anyone knowing what's going on."  
  
"When we get through with this school no one is gonna know what happened." Vegas laughed.  
  
"Let's just hope Ara's in place." Deacon replied.  
  
"She will be." Halo said forcefully. "We all know she'd never fail something as important as this. If we succeed everything will change."  
  
"Don't we know it." Wayne grinned.  
  
"All the way?" Deacon asked.  
  
"All the way." Everyone agreed.  
  
"All right. Let's scatter."  
  
Ginny ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the opposite direction. She had to tell Harry and Ron. There was no time to waste.  
  
A/n: Are you happy? Another chapter posted. Thanx to bean, hannah (I liked your review ^_^) Lady Vixen, and Aliana Gallagher. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this so keep checking. Until then, I remain EMPRESS CELESTE! RULER OF THE 7^TH GALAXY! AH HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA! ::hacking cough:: I so gotta work on my laugh. 


	7. Shrieking Shack

Skies of Gray  
  
  
  
A/N: What are the Elementals talking about? Killing Remus? Malfoy? Perhaps Potter. Yes lets think dead Itchar(you'll find out what that means in the next chapter or so if you can't already guess) By the way I made a mistake in the last chapter. Moonie is Spirit.  
  
  
  
A small white wolf sat in the Shrieking Shack gazing at the werewolf laying there in a deep sleep. Her fluffy white tail was wrapped around her and occasionaly thumped against the floor. Her strange blue eyes were fixed on the werewolf and never once left him, not even when the door cracked open.  
  
"Moonie?" Deacon peeked around the door at the two wolves in the middle of the room.  
  
The white wolf thumped her tail once in acknowledgement.  
  
"We're all here." He stepped in followed by Vegas, Halo, Wayne and Dameon. "Let's get this over with."  
  
  
  
Inside the castle Ginny had just finished her hurried explanation. Unfortunately only Hermoine beleived her.  
  
"why haven't we heard of them before now?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Harry," Hermoine said calmly. "sirius is around isn't he?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "He's in that cave."  
  
"Send Hedwig for him. Ron," Hermoine turned. "You will never hear of Elementals because their existance is denied. Elementals are trained at a school somewhere in new England in the United States. there are five houses: Earth, Air, Fire, Ice, and Spirit."  
  
"If we'll never hear about them how did you?" the red-head demanded.  
  
"dameon told me." she said waving her hand dismissively. "harry, go send Hedwig, then meet us at the Shrieking shack." She and ginny grabbed Ron's arms and pulled him toward the portrait.  
  
  
  
Dameon and the others enclosed the two wolves in a circle and joined hands. The white wolf abruptly shifted to human form.  
  
"There must be no mistakes." Ara looked around the circle. "This is the only chance we have to lessen his guilt, pain and the horror of his transformation. We must not fail. If anyone ever deserved to be saved he has."  
  
She remained in the middle of the circle as the other Elementals began to chant. "Mater Luna, Pater sol, quod dicit, id credit. Id credit id hororal." Slowly their joined hands began to glow and they reverted to english. "Let him forget such things, let his heart find peace. He has held true to his promises he deserves no more punishment. He has given life when he should have taken life."  
  
Ara continued. " Now is the time. The moon is full, our hearts are pure and we wish for truth. Lessen the pain and guilt he carries for doings not his own or his fault."  
  
  
  
Ginny, Hermoine and Ron raced through the halls of Hogwarts trying to avoid Peeves and get to the Shrieking shack in time to prevent the elementals from harming lupin.  
  
"where the hell are you three going?" Draco appeared from the shadows. "You wouldn't happen to be on your way to the Shack now would you?"  
  
"what does it matter to you?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Because if you prevent what is going on as we speak, someone will die." the silver haired boy said feircely. "And I couldn't tell you if it would be Lupin or Ara. After all they are both werewolves so the spell will effect them both."  
  
Ginny frowned. "what are you talking about?"  
  
His laughter was bitter. "And here i was thinking you had everything all figured out."  
  
Harry joined the the others scowling. "What are you talking about Malfoy?"  
  
"Just the fact that my cousin and her strange friends are trying to lessen the effects of the full moon on Lupin. Make any sense to you?"  
  
"Not really." Hermoine said. "I've never heard of a spell that could do that."  
  
"No you wouldn't have would you?" he agreed kindly. "After all only elementals can preform such a spell and even then they have to have a great amount of magic behind it."  
  
"Are you trying to tell us not to go to the shack?" Ginny asked.  
  
He shrugged. "didn't I say that?"  
  
"But then you added a bunch of things after that. It was very confusing." the girl pointed out.  
  
"Now you know. So stay away."  
  
"Why should we beleive that she isn't going to kill him?" Harry asked suspiciously. "After all she is a Slytherin."  
  
"And a werewolf." Ginny pointed out. "So she couldn't be trying to kill him. She'd be betraying her own kind if she did."  
  
"That's a good way of putting it Weasley." Draco sounded impressed. "I didn't think you were that smart."  
  
"It's a pity you can't be smarter yourself, Draco." She replied pleasantly.  
  
Draco stared at her she had just used his first name without the least hint of bitterness. "Right... So Potter maybe you ought to owl your godfather again so he knows he doesnt have to show up."  
  
"How did you --" Harry gasped.  
  
"My cousin's Arabella Issa Malfoy-Montgomery. The elemental of Spirit, and half werewolf. she knows a lot of things no one else does." draco crossed his arms and smirked. "And she tells me everything.'  
  
"From lack of anyone better to tell." Hermoine remarked. "I mean, we were under the impression that no one told you anything."  
  
"Oh, thank you for that delightful comment on my behalf." Ara stepped out of the shadows followed by the other Elementals all who were sneering. "After all I'm sure that I couldn't answer for my self. And no we didn't hurt Lupin" All expression was wiped from the Elementals and Draco's faces. "If you thought that we would do something like that then Gryffindors truly are stupid."  
  
Skies of Gray are the skies of hope,  
  
Skies of Red are the skies of love  
  
Skies of Black are the sign of death.  
  
Skies of Purple are the skies of a new age  
  
Elementals seek to create life  
  
air breathes the life  
  
earth offers solidity  
  
Fire offers warmth  
  
Ice is the chill of death  
  
Spirit is the balance of it all  
  
when the Spirit dies there is absence of Harmony  
  
  
  
A/n hee hee. Like the poems at the bottom? Made 'em myself. Next chapter is coming right up, so don't go away::yeah right. you're gonna stay in front of a computer for two days:: Don't worry I'm getting to the D/G stuff in the next chapter. 


	8. Enlightening Conversations

skies of Gray  
  
A/n: You might want to know why I haven't said anything about Halloween yet. well thats because this is the Halloween chapter. I think the next one is too. I am going through the year very slowly because there will be three sequels (very short of course) to this. I'll give you a nickel if you can tell me what the titles are gonna be.  
  
  
  
The Halloween Ball was this friday but Draco couldn't have cared less. As usual he was going with Pansy but still it didn't matter. The only reason he went with her was because Ara told him it was best so that the other Slytherins didn't remark on his strange behavoir. Speaking of strange behavoir, the past week ever since the Elementals had done the spell Ara had seemed even more distant than before, ignoring the other students, cutting class, sleeping late. Draco didn't know what was wrong but he also noticed that the attacks were coming more frequently than before.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She was far sicker than he'd ever imagined and it was becoming obvious to the other students as well. He'd overheard Potter and Weasley talking about it the other day and was surprised that they had actually noticed. After all Ara was a Slytherin, and lower than dirt in a Gryffindors point-of-veiw. He sighed again.  
  
"what are you sighing about now?"  
  
Draco turned to see his cousin sitting crosslegged on the foot of his bed looking pale and ill. "Nothing, Ara."  
  
"You sure?" she looked concerned. "It isn't her is it?"  
  
He knew she was referring to Ginny but couldn't bring himself to answer.  
  
"Draco, trust me it wouldn't work out. Not with her brothers just waiting to rip out any boys throat who looks at her wrong." Now she sounded amused. "I met one of them in Egypt last year. Bill I think he was. Very handsome." she smiled dreamily. "If only..."  
  
Her cousin laughed. "Now look who's dreaming of people they shouldn't be."  
  
Ara's face lost all expression within two seconds. "what would you know, Dragon?" she asked almost affectionetly. "You're so naive. Uncle Lucius is so stupid that he's taught you more about love than indifference."  
  
"He has taught me about hate, Issa." draco pointed out.  
  
"Hate is not the opposite of love." she whispered. "Indifference is. And I wish that was all I felt."  
  
"Ara?" Draco hesitated. She had withdrawn into herself like she always did when she was hurting. "Ara..."  
  
"I know, Draco, what it's like." she said abruptly. "To love someone you shouldn't. I know. And it hurts. More than you could ever know."  
  
"I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Ara laughed bitterly. "Sorry? In what life were you ever sorry for any one?" she jumped off the bed and ran from the room.  
  
Draco stared after her for a moment before leaving himself. He walked through the common room ignoring the curious looks sent his way and walked out into the dim hallway. He hardly paid attention to where he was going, so deep in thought was he that he didn't notice anyone else until he slammed right into them.  
  
"Ouch!" A feminim voice exclaimed. "Geeze, Malfoy can't you watch where you're going?"  
  
He looked down into a pair of warm amber eyes. "Sorry weasley." He tried to push past but she stopped him with a touch on his arm.  
  
"when have you ever said sorry?"  
  
"Oh, would you have prefered that I just sneer and be on my way?" he asked sarcastically. "Why Weasley, I thought you'd enjoy the change."  
  
"Shove it." she said calmly. "what's wrong?"  
  
Draco was surprised though he didn't show it. "why do you care? I'm a Malfoy, you're a Weasley, remember?"  
  
"But you're also human." Ginny replied philosophically. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"If you want to know that badly I'm still not going to tell you in the middle of the hall where anyone can hear." He said, crossing his arms. "So if you can think of a place where no one will here feel free to come and find me." He turned on his heel to leave.  
  
"What about the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"What?!" He spun back around to see Ginny grinning mischeiviously. "I've seen you and Pansy disappear into the forest alot and you've never been caught."  
  
"You should have been in slytherin." He muttered scowling.  
  
Ginny paused. Something was truly wrong and if she wasn't mistaken it had to do with Ara. Nearly everyone had noticed that the small brunette was very sick. She'd noticed that the professors seemed particularly worried. The Elementals however didn't seemed worried in the least. Vegas and Halo were even making jokes about it. "Draco, what's wrong with Ara?"  
  
"Nothing!" he snapped. "She's just got the flu all right?"  
  
"If it were really the flu, she'd be cured already." Ginny touched his arm. "Draco what's happening to your cousin?"  
  
Draco's shoulders slumped as he told her. "they think she's dying, weasley. She's been sick like this for a year already. Are you satisfied now?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"I didn't know." she whispered, shocked.  
  
He looked up and for the first time Ginny saw him. Not Malfoy the Slytherin King. Not Draco Malfoy the Hateful 6th year. Just Draco, a boy terrified of losing his cousin. "Neither does her mother or my father. Just me and Mum. Her mother and my father couldn't care less anyway. She's a disgrace to the Malfoy family. The only reason she's allowed to live is because she makes my mum smile. Mum never does that For Lucius."  
  
"I'm sorry." she truly was. she'd thought that Malfoy had everything. But apparently he was missing the only thing that would truly make him happy. Love. without thinking, Ginny leaned foward and kissed him on the cheek. "don't worry. Things will get better. they always do." With that she turned and fled.  
  
'I wish they would." he whispered touching his cheek where she'd kissed him. "But they won't."  
  
  
  
Ara glanced around the library, before choosing a seat near the window. the Dream Team we're the only other occupants of the library, but they weren't worth consideration. What she wasn't aware of was the fact that the sunlight fell across her pale face at just the right angle to make the circles under her eyes appear from under all the concealer. She was unaware of how thin she'd become in just one week. But the three Gryffindors noticed and were actually worried. well two of them were.  
  
"She looks terrible." Hermoine whispered across the table.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron replied his eyes fixed on his potions book. "She's never done anything for us."  
  
Hermoine reached across and whacked him upside the head. Ara looked away from the window long enough to smile slightly at their actions but upon catching Harry's gaze she frowned and turned back to the window.  
  
"I think Hermoine's right." he agreed. "In fact she looks like she's dying."  
  
  
  
A/N: hmmm. Interesting. I think I will have three more chapters concerning Halloween. the last two taking place actually at the Ball. And to those of you who don't like Ara's pairing... I'm sorry. I kinda had it all planned out when I first started. Again I want guesses. (If I had a lot of money, I'd give 100 bucks for each correct answer. But I don't. sorry.)  
  
By the way I saw the Harry Potter movie today and it is nowhere near as good as the book.  
  
Next chapter in about a day^_^ 


	9. Ara's Uncle

Skies of Gray  
  
  
  
A/n: Did it really take me a day to post this chapter? No. But I'm on vacation and my parents decided to cut off my internet 'privledges' because I wasn't doing so well in a class. But here is the 9th chapter. (Note that I dropped the rating^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" Ron demanded, looking between Harry and Hermoine. "She's just a Slytherin. And tell me when has a Slytherin ever done something for us?"  
  
"I don't know." a voice said from behind him. "But this one has a question."  
  
Ron took a deep breath nd turned around. His face was red with embarrasment at being over heard. "What, Montgomery?"  
  
Ara smiled slightly and pushed the end of her long brown braid off her shoulder. "I would like to know if I can talk to your sister with out getting my head ripped off."  
  
"Why do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"Oh, for Crissakes, Weasley." she scowled. "It's not like I'm going to kill her."  
  
Hermione leaned toward Ron. "Ron, why can't she talk to her?"  
  
"Because she's Malfoy's cousin!" he hissed.  
  
Despite the whispers, Ara heard what they were saying. "Listen Weasel," she said feircely. "I didn't judge you, when I first saw you, but Judgement Day is coming. Now if you don't trust me, just ask your brother Bill to come back from Egypt."  
  
"You know Bill Weasley?" Harry asked.  
  
Ara shrugged. "We've met."  
  
Those words sent off an alarm bell somewhere in the back of the three friends' minds, but they didn't know why. Ara just looked at Ron her chilly blue eyes never blinking.  
  
"Er... You're not jinxing him are you?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Ara blinked, momentarily confused. "No, Itchar. Now what's the answer?"  
  
"Fine you can talk to her." Ron said reluctantly.  
  
Ara didn't even bother to say thank you just disappeared from the library. Dameon came in just after her exit and was grinning rather stupidly. Spotting the three Gryffindors, he waved and and plopped down in ara's vacated chair.  
  
"Bloody insane." Ron muttered. "All of them."  
  
  
  
Ara found Ginny on her way outside to see Hagrid. "Weasel-Girl. I'd like to talk to you for a moment."  
  
Ginny gaped at her. Ara never asked to speak to her. "About what?"  
  
"Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade trip, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Can you meet me at Gladrags? There's something I want to give you." the older girl seemed hesitant which surprised Ginny. Ara had always seemed so confident.  
  
"sure. I just hope my brother doesn't rip our throats out."  
  
"He won't." at Ginny's questioning look, she added, "I asked him if I could talk to you without getting my head ripped off. He said yes."  
  
'Moonie!"  
  
Ara spun around and saw Vegas running toward her from Hagrid's. "Vegas?"  
  
"Where's your cousin?" the tall girl was frantic. "Its about his mother."  
  
"Narcissa?" Ara gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"she disappeared." Vegas waved her arms for effect. "into thin air! Just poof! and she was gone. No one knows how it happened, or who did it. All they know is that your mother and Lucius aren't that worried."  
  
"Bastards!" Ara hissed. "Vegas, get Halo. And Draco. No one else."  
  
"Gone." Vegas shot off down the corridor and Ara glanced at Ginny.  
  
"How well can you keep a secret?"  
  
"I know nothing." Ginny said innocently. "You were speaking Japanese, which I don't understand."  
  
"Good." Ara sounded releived. "I'd hate to have to put a memory charm on you. Um... Have you gotten a letter from Bill recently?"  
  
"Bill?" Ginny asked. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"He was supposed to write back to me yesterday. And no its not possible that he forgot, or that it's late." Ara bit her lip. "I hope nothing happened."  
  
"How do you know my brother?" the red-head was suspicous. Her brother wouldn't write to a Malfoy. Would he?  
  
"We met last summer in Egypt." She sighed. "I got in trouble for not being dressed properly for some party or other, and your brother stepped in and said it was a costume from my native land."  
  
"what was the costume?"  
  
"t-shirt and sweatshirt." Ara smiled, and the circles under her eyes seemed to disappear. "I am from America and we do dress like that all the time, so it was partly true."  
  
"Ara!" Deacon came storming around the corner and stopped right in front of her. "Could you please leave Ginny?" After she had left, Deacon started in. "What's with calling Vegas and Halo and not me, Wayne, and Dameon?"  
  
"Its a girl thing." Ara replied coldly. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet them. Good-bye." she turned and began to walk away, But the taller boy grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Moonie." He whispered. "You know that."  
  
"There are somethings that you can't understand." With that she pulled from his grip and walked away.  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
"She just disappeared?" Draco asked increduously. "That's not possible, Issa. Its not."  
  
Ara sighed and shook her head. "It is, dragon. I'm sorry."  
  
"But if Mother is gone what's to stop them from getting rid of you?" Draco demanded. "And don't you fucking dare tell me it doesn't matter to you!"  
  
"Fine." Ara crossed her arms. "The point is nothing will stop them. And you know what's absolutely disgusting about our parents?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that they're screwing each others fucking brains out?" Vegas asked.  
  
"That and the fact that they're blood related?" Halo joined in.  
  
"All of the above and the fact that my mum is preggers." Ara hissed. "They're totally dispicable!"  
  
"Your mum's pregnant?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"You're sure?" Draco managed to say. "How?"  
  
"I overheard them two one night. She's about three months along already."  
  
"What do you mean your mother is pregnent?"  
  
The entire group spun around to see Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin, Potions Master, standing in the door.  
  
"Christ! Uncle Sev, don't do that!" Ara gasped clutching at her heart. "I nearly died of shock."  
  
"Uncle?" again the other three were totally surprised.  
  
"Nicely done, Ara." Snape said. "Brillant. Truly."  
  
"And that my friends is where I get my sarcasm from." Ara was totally oblivious to the shock on her cousin and friends' faces. "And yes I did say that mum is preggers, Uncle. Quite thoroughly too."  
  
"Who?" Snape demanded. "My half-brothers barely cold in his grave and she get pregnent."  
  
"Oh, it gets better." While Ara's eye's narrowed in disgust, Snape's narrowed in suspicion. "It was Uncle Lucius who impregnated her. She liked it too."  
  
"And that creature's your mother?" Snape asked increduously. "We are incredibly lucky that you lack any resemblance to her, except the eyes. Her own brother!" he shuddered. "By the way, you need to take that potion. It will help you get some sleep."  
  
"Sleep is the last thing I want." The amount of pain in her voice was surprising. "People think that I killed my own sister, that I'm a terrible creature, I'm dangerous, my kind of magic is dangerous, I'm turning into a fucking nutcase, uncle. All because of those stupid, motherfucking, dreams." she stood. "I have to go think." She slipped past her uncle and disappeared.  
  
From somewhere in the hall, a certain Slytherin, slid out of the shadows a grin on her face. Whether Ara realized it or not, she had just given Pansy Parkinson all the ammunition she needed to spread rumors about her arch rival. Pansy couldn't beleive it. It was almost like her birthday.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
The next day Ara wasn't seen until they arrived at Hogsmeade. Even then she was only seen by the Weasley twins in their popular shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"One doesn't exactly expect to see you here, Montgomery."  
  
Ara grinned at George. "One wouldn't expect you to talk without making a joke, Weasley."  
  
"you look terrible." fred noted. "Something happen?"  
  
Her laugh bordered on hysterical. "Something happen? Oh, something happened alright. Several somethings in fact."  
  
"Come in back." George said concerned. "That way no one will overhear."  
  
"No need." Ara said, her face losing all expression. "someone overheard me talking to someone else yesterday and spread it all over school, so that when I woke up, I was an outcast." She frowned. "Not that I mind, you understand. It's just the fact that I don't know who did it, and how they heard."  
  
"Obviously they were standing outside the room you were in." fred said, scratching his head. "But you can usually hear other people. So either they were using magic or you were to emotional."  
  
"You are so logical sometimes, it's scary." She tugged at her hair which wasn't in it's usual up-do. Down it hung past her hips. "I think I was too emotional. Let me tell you why." Ara proceeded to tell them everything that she had said the day before. When she finished, the twins had to sit.  
  
"Blimey." George said. "I had no idea the Malfoys were that screwed up."  
  
"so what are you going to do?" Fred asked. "I mean what can you do?"  
  
"I can't do anything, except deny it, and you know I can't do that."  
  
"Right. The truth vow." Fred seemed perplexed. "So are you just going to let those rumors go around?"  
  
"It's the only thing I can do. After all it is the truth." Her eyes were sad. "the truth hurts though."  
  
The three sat in silence for several minutes before Ara spoke again. "I have to go meet your sister now. I've got something I want to give her. If she's there."  
  
"she will be." George assured her. "She'll want to know if the rumors are true."  
  
"Even then she probably won't care." Fred said. "After all you haven't done anything to her directly."  
  
"Just her brother. Called him a ignorant fuck." She paused. "wait that was Dameon." She laughed. "I'll see you guys later." Ara turned and walked out of the shop.  
  
As she arrived at Gladrags she saw Ginny pacing outside. She hesitated for a moment then continued toward the younger girl. "Ginny."  
  
She spun around and glared at the older girl. "Ara, are-"  
  
"Yes." she smiled weakly. "Do you still want to talk to me?"  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed. "it's not your fault your relatives are insane, dark wizards."  
  
Ara's face lit up. "then do you still want the present I have for you?"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
Ara grabbed Ginny's hand. "You have to come into the store to get it." They marched up to the clerk who looked at Ginny and smiled.  
  
"So this is the girl? I think the dress will suit beautifully." She pulled a lavender gown out from under the counter. "Been saving it for you, Ms. Montgomery. Glad too that I did." She looked at Ginny. "Would you like to try it on?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Ginny said softly.  
  
With a swish of the clerk's wand, the dress appeared on Ginny. The long medievil style dress clomplimented, Ginny's slender form, and auburn hair beautifully. The bodice was low cut but not so low that it was revealing everything. Ginny twirled around in front of the mirror.  
  
"Ara it's beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you."  
  
Ara blushed. "Oh, go on. Wrap it up, would would you?"  
  
With another flick of the wand Ginny was back in her Hagwarts robes. And the dress was wrapped in silver tissue paper. Ara paid the clerk and ushered Ginny out of the shop.  
  
"How 'bout the Three Broomsticks, if you aren't ashamed to be seen with me."  
  
Ginny snorted. "I'd love to."  
  
The two girls stolled into the bar as though no one was staring at them. They took a booth near the back where Ara could keep an eye on the other students without exposing herself. They ordered their butterbeers and sat there chatting about the ball.  
  
"So who are you going with?" Ara asked taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Ara sprayed butterbeer across the table. "Itchar? The walking tradgedy?"  
  
"He's not a walking tradgedy." Ginny said defensively. "He's nice."  
  
"Sure. So's a cold sore." the Slyhterin laughed.  
  
"Why do you call him Itchar?" Ginny asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh that. It's ancient Egyptian for potter." She glanced over Ginny's shoulder. "Here come's the Dream team."  
  
"Ginny can we talk to you please?"  
  
The red-head turned to face her brother and his friends. "Of course. Talk away."  
  
Ara choked on her butterbeer, and started coughing. Ron glared at her and then turned back to Ginny.  
  
"alone please."  
  
"Right. Ara we should leave them alone." the girl said calmly. "I think we should go to my brothers' next."  
  
"I didn't know that Weasleys were that stupid." Pansy said from behind Ron, Harry and Hermoine.  
  
Ara practically leapt across the table at the other girl. "Bitch! It was you!"  
  
Pansy backed away. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Montgomery. Unless its those rumors. Which I didn't start."  
  
"She's lying." Deacon said joining the group, followed by the other Elementals. "I heard them from Blaise who heard it from Pansy."  
  
"I heard it from Dean who said he'd heard it from Parkinson." Dameon said.  
  
"I heard it from Cho who heard it from Pee Pee." vegas said, flexing her muscles.  
  
"I heard it from Susan who heard it from Slytherin slut." Halo glared at the slyhterin in question.  
  
"And I heard it from Pansy." Draco snarled.  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
when I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
  
Never did I want to be here again  
  
And I don't remember why I came  
  
Ara arched an eybrow. "Seems to me like you're lying." She swept her arm around to indicate her friends. "seems like it leads right back to you."  
  
Candles raised by desire  
  
Why I'm so far away  
  
No more meaning to my life  
  
No more reason to stay  
  
Freezing , Feeling, Breathing, Breathing  
  
I'm coming back again  
  
"you see Parkinson," Deacon said softly. "There is a little something we beleive in, called the rule of three."  
  
Vegas continued. "Whatever you send out you get back threefold."  
  
Dameon picked it up. "So you deserve whats coming."  
  
"Every ounce." Halo sneered.  
  
"You see you don't mess with Elementals lives." Wayne said angrily.  
  
"And never a Malfoy." Draco hissed.  
  
"And certainly not a deranged murdering werewolf." Ara said softly. "the odds are against you, Parkinson. Are you prepared to face the consequence?"  
  
Pansy looked between the angry Elementals. "You can't hurt me." she said nervously.  
  
"Actually-" Ara started.  
  
"they can." Professor Lupin detached himself from the crowd. "though it would be unwise, to say the least, in front of an entire crowd of witnesses."  
  
"And I'd hate to have to take points from my own house." Snape appeared next to Lupin and glared at the other man. "And I would."  
  
"I don't doubt it Severus." Lupin said mildly. "But with the rumors flying about people might think you're prejudiced."  
  
"He already is." Ginny muttered.  
  
"i think this confrontation is over." Snape said.  
  
Ara and the other Elementals pushed through the crowd and stormed out the door, not bothering to say good-bye to the people they had come with.  
  
"At least there's the ball." Halo said optimistically.  
  
"In a week." Vegas snapped. "Who knows what she'll do between now and then."  
  
"One thing is definetly for sure." Ara said.  
  
"I'm not going with Pansy." Draco finished.  
  
  
  
A/N Do you think its getting too violent? Maybe just a little. Anyway another chapter finished. *sigh* Its 12:44 am here so I think I'll go sleep and hope the my Muse visits me while I sleep. ::The Empress highly doubts that as she only dreams of weird fairy tales. So says the Imperial Decreer.:: (thank you Sarah.) ::No problem*smile*:: 


	10. The Ball

Skies of Gray  
  
  
  
A/N Four chapters posted in one day. Do you think I write too much? some of you might have noticed that there is another person making comments in my little notes. Well that would be my sister. Anyway we'll find out how Ara deals with the ball.  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled as she pulled out the dress that Ara had bought for her. The one that she had boought at the beginning of the year was no match for the silk creation that had cost over 70 Galleons.  
  
"Oh, Gin, that's beautiful." Kara, one of the other fifth year girls said, wistfully. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"A friend bought it for me." Ginny replied smoothing out the wrinkles. "She had it on reserve until I could go pick it up."  
  
"I bet it was that disgusting Slytherin girl, wasn't it?" Shania was a viscious girl who thought that Ginny was too wild . "i mean you were hanging out with her on the last Hogsmeade trip."  
  
"So what if she got me the dress?" Ginny snapped. "At least I didn't beg her for it."  
  
Shania flushed. "i didn't beg my sister for my dress. she sent it to me as an early Christmas present."  
  
"Sure." Ginny grabbed a brush and began to brush out her long auburn hair.  
  
An uneasy silence fell upon the dorm until Hermoine ran into the room. "Ginny, come over to my dorm. Lavender, Parvati and I want to help you get ready."  
  
"gladly." Ginny scooped up her make-up and dress and followed Hermoine out.  
  
For the next hour the three sixth year girls worked on getting Ginny ready, ignoring their own preperation to a certain extent ,chattering all the while about how lucky she was to be going with Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes and submitted to their administrations. When she was finally allowed to look in the mirror, she gasped. The small redhead standing there was hardly recognizable. Her redhair was done up in a french twist with tiny silver flowers woven inticately into her hair. Around her neck was a delicate silver chain with a small amethyst pendent. it had arrived that morning without a note or any hint as to who sent it. But when Ginny looked at Ara the other girl had grinned and waved.  
  
"ginny you look gorgeous." Hermoine said sighing. "I bet Harry will think so too."  
  
"Yeah." But Ginny didn't really care what Harry thought.  
  
She waited for the other girls to finish getting ready, before all four of them walked down together. Their dates were already there, waiting. Ron and Harry walked foward to claim their dates.  
  
"Gin, you look beautiful." Harry said taking her hand.  
  
  
  
Ara and the elementals meet outside the Great Hall, all of their faces hard and determined to make Pansy pay. Ara was dressed in her red and silver, draco in the Malfoy family colors of black and silver, Deacon wore blue, vegas purple, wayne in the Slytherin house colors, dameon wore yellow, and Halo pink.  
  
"Remember, no one confronts Parkinson unless one of us it there." Deacon stared at Ara who nodded angrily. "Right then."  
  
"Let's blow this school away." vegas hooted.  
  
"'Blow this school away'?" Draco asked puzzeled.  
  
"Right." Vegas sighed. "you're a Brit. It means surprise 'em."  
  
The seven students walked into the Hall and paused in the doorway. many of the students were already there and stared at them. Ara threw herself down in a chair near the door while the others, excluding Draco, began to mingle as their reputations weren't in question. Ara grabbed a butterbeer and downed it one swallow. It was evident that she didn't want to be here at all. Draco sat silently, glaring at anyone who stared at them too long. Ara barely glanced up when Ginny and Harry stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hello, Weasel-Girl." she said affectionetly. "having fun?"  
  
"Ara," Ginny looked worried. "what's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Why, whatever do you mean?" she glanced up the circles under her eyes darker than ever. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
Ginny glanced at Draco, who frowned and shrugged.  
  
"Issa, what-" he began then stopped looking past Ginny and Harry. "parkinson."  
  
"circle." Ara hissed.  
  
Almost immediatly the Elementals detached themselves from various positions in the crowd to form a circle around the unsuspecting Slytherin. Draco and Ara slid past the two surprised Gryffindors to close the circle. Pansy looked around clearly terrified.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, shakily.  
  
"I think you know." Ara said. "But if you've forgotten, I think Deacon can remind you."  
  
"Eavesdropping on an Elemental. Spreading rumors about two Elementals and then lying about it." He rattled off.  
  
"Time to pay the piper, dear." draco sneered softly.  
  
The Elementals began to chant, to softly for anyone to hear. After a minute Ara smiled, and they melted back into the crowd. ara and Draco returned to their table, smiling rather maliciously. Ara looked at Ginny not bothering to hide her pleasure at the sight of the other girl.  
  
"Ginny! How noce to see you."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Issa, are you all right?"  
  
She laughed. "Perfectly. It just doesn't seem that way." She turned to Ginny. "Go dance with Itchar. There is nothing you can do here." She stood and walked away.  
  
Draco smirked. "Yes, go dance you two. I'm sure you'll enjoy that." He too disappeared into the crowd.  
  
As though that was all he'd been waiting for, Harry led Ginny out onto the dance floor. Dumbledore had once again procured the Weird Sisters for the ball, and they were now playing a slow song. As Ginny danced with Harry she kept an eye on Draco and Ara. She didn't know what was wrong but she suspected that it was bad.  
  
Ara wandered around the outside of the dance floor without really noticing that she was. Suddenly feeling eyes on her she looked upand met Lupin's eyes.  
  
In the moonlight I felt your heart  
  
Quiver like a bowstrings pulse.  
  
Ara watched silently as he approached her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking but wasn't really concerned.  
  
"would you care to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.  
  
In the moon's mere light you looked at me  
  
Nobody knows your heart  
  
Tilting her head slightly, Ara took it and allowed herself to be led out onto the floor. As they began to dance everything seemed to fade away. Nothing existed except for them.  
  
When the sun is gone I see you  
  
Beautiful and haunting, but cold.  
  
students and teachers alike watched the couple as they moved across the floor, gracefully avoiding staring couples. They didn't seem to notice anyone else, in fact they didn't even know they existed.  
  
Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet  
  
Nobody knows your heart  
  
The Elementals all stopped and turned to look at the two. Deacon smiled. Vegas laughed. Draco frowned. Halo sighed. Wayne shrugged. And Dameon blinked. They knew that the two shared a connection that no one else could ever have. But they didn't know how strong it was.  
  
All of your sorrow, grief and pain  
  
Locked away in the forest of the night  
  
Snape watched the two, frowning. His neice was all he had in the world, and didn't want her tainted by the werewolf. He nearly laughed at himself. What was he talking about? Ara was half-werewolf, so it didn't really matter whether she was tainted or not.  
  
Your secret heart belongs to the world  
  
Dumbledore watched the two a slight smile on his face. The two made a lovely couple despite the age difference. He'd hate to see something happen to either of them. Somehow he knew that they should be together. There wasn't a doubt in his ancient mind.  
  
Of the things that sigh in the dark.  
  
Of the things that cry in the dark.  
  
As the song ended the two werewolves became aware of their audience. As most of them clapped and cheered, Ara's face, which for a few rare moments looked happy, blanked once again and Lupin withdrew.  
  
  
  
A/n: ahh. Love. what was that little spell they cast? Hmmm. I'll get back to ya'll on that one. Is Lupin the one meant for ara? When am I going to get Draco and Ginny together? i'm workin' on it people. I think next chapter will be soon enough, don't you? I think I'll work Sirius in too. Maybe even give Snape a love interest. Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ::hacking cough:: I'm not getting any better at that am I? ::sigh:: I'll try harder. ::Ahem:: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! There I did it! ::yay:: ::smile:: thank you to all my reveiwers. sadly I don't have time to list them here. ::takes out stick with a 9 inch nail in it:: Feel free to make use of this stick. Er... just don't maim me permently. until the next chapter.  
  
The song featured in this chapter is Mononoke Hime performed by Sasha Lazard from the movie Princess Mononoke. I highly recommend it.  
  
the one in the last chapter was part of Voodoo by Godsmack Again I highly recommend it. 


	11. Draco and Ginny up a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Skies of Gray  
  
  
  
A/N: Another day another chapter. And my faithful readers the ball is not yet over. I still have to put Draco and Ginny in because i said i would. So be happy. And reveiw^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five minutes after Lupin and Ara the whole thing was practically forgotten as people once again began to dance. Draco sat and brooded silently. He was glad that his cousin had enjoyed herself, but was worried that it would shatter what was left of her reputation. He doubted that anyone would actually say anything to her face about the rumors because of the much more frightening rumors of her viscious temper. What they didn't know was that though she could be savage if someone was hurting a friend or family member, she rarely got angry on her own account. The Elementals took care of that problem easily.  
  
Draco still couldn't beleive that the Elementals had accepted him as one of their own. In fact he hadn't beleived Ara when she first said that they would probably like him. At the time she had been visiting from America. Her brown hair had a healthy gleam to it and her cool blue eyes were sharp and alert. Now her long hair didn't shine, and her blue eyes were expressionless. He knew the change had to do with her sister and father's deaths and the curse layed upon her by a cruel wizard unknown to any of the Elementals. When his Uncle David had died, draco himself hadn't really been indifferent. The man had shown him a kindness that his own father never had.  
  
draco looked up as a shadow fell across him. He jumped. There standing in front of him was Ginny Weasley, and she was holding out her hand, brown eyes pleading.  
  
"Dance with me." she said softly. "Please."  
  
He knew he was going to regret it later but he took her hand and led her onto the floor. He was aware that his cousin was watching them with hawk eyes. He looked up once and caught her gaze, but she just raised an eyebrow. He swore softly, recognizing her challenge.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
He growled and jerked her toward him. "damn you, Weasley." He said just before claiming her lips. He felt a brief flash of shock when she responded, then lost himself in her sweet embrace.  
  
Ara hooted, and Deacon spun around to gaze in shock at the embracing couple, then swore. He darted across the room and caught her just before her legs gave out.  
  
"they couldn't have timed it better." she whispered as pain racked her body. "Now get me out of here."  
  
As Deacon swept out carrying Ara, Ron was pushing through the crowd, red faced and royally pissed. Vegas, who just happened to be passing him, accidently tripped him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, dude." She laughed. "you really ought to watch where you're going. You could get hurt."  
  
In the middle of the dance floor, Draco and Ginny broke apart and stared at each other, suddenly aware of the silence.  
  
"Bravo! Encore!" Wayne shouted clapping. The remaining Elementals also cheered and clapped, drawing the attention away from the Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
Ron's angry shouts went unheard by anyone except Harry and Hermoine who were pulling him to his feet. Everyone else was laughing at the comical display the Elementals put on. Draco spun on his heel and stalked out scowling, leaving Ginny staring after him.  
  
"He'll be fine." Snape said gruffly. "He just has to sort himself out." He turned and walked away.  
  
"this has been the strangest day I have ever had." Ginny's eyes were wide. "Snape just said something without taking away points."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry ran up, glasses askew. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think I'm in shock." she whispered before fainting dead away. (A/N not a typical Ginny move, but we're talking about Draco Malfoy here)  
  
Harry, after a moment of shock, picked her up and made his way toward the door.  
  
"I knew Malfoy was poisonous!" Ron yelled, he and Hermoine joining them.  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermoine sighed. "Do grow up."  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter having to do with the ball. (thank God!) and i would like to thank Funky Funky Chiken for reveiwing again. It's nice to know that someone is still reading. (Glares pointedly at Draco's Girl who only reveiwed once.) Enough about that. soon Empress Celeste (Ruler of The 7th Galaxy) will join up with TwIsTed_ScRiBe (Queen of Humor) to form Purple.Grass.Goddesses. Our stories will be a mix of humor, sarcasm, wit, and cunning. Our first story will be a journey to the Maurader's time. He he. What could possibly happen that would make us want to post that? *Empress Celeste gives TwIsTeD_ScRiBe "The Look"* Just about any thing. ^_^ stay tuned 


	12. Rain

Skies of Gray  
  
  
  
A/N This is the final chapter of Skies of Gray. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
It was the third day after the ball and everything was back to normal. The Elementals had returned to swearing at Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle, Draco had returned to sneering at the Gryffindors, and they returned the gesture with -er- comments.  
  
On this particular day, Ara was on her way to Professor Lupin's office. She paused at the door, listening to the voices within. Smiling slightly, she lifted her fist and knocked on the heavy door. There was a brief silence and then the command to enter. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "I think you have noticed that only you, your friends, Draco and another girl, haven't gotten your reports back."  
  
"No!" she pretended to gasp, casting a sideways glance at the large black dog. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Would you please return them to their owners?" he asked. "And ask that they stop writing between the lines as well."  
  
Ara felt a moment of panic that showed on her sickly face then smiled. "You saw that. Hmm." She seemed to be thinking. "It's not something that we can control. It just happens. Though you are the first one to notice."  
  
"Lupin have you seen-" Snape stuck his head in the room. "Ara, you need to take the potion."  
  
She glared at him. "I am not taking that disgusting concoction. I do not want to sleep." She crossed her arms defiantly. "And you can't make me." Then seeing her uncle's implacable expression sighed. "Where's the damn potion?"  
  
"Dungeons." Snape glanced around, his eyes coming to rest on the dog. He sneered. "How cute."  
  
"Yeah." Ara agreed. "Who would have known that Sirius Black was a cute dog?" she breezed out.  
  
With a slight pop, Sirius transformed. "Dare I ask?"  
  
"No." Snape snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Such language." Sirius tutted. "What if someone heard you?"  
  
Someone already has." the Potions master snapped. "There are three girls out there guarding the door. Apparently they know you are here and are going to make sure you don't get caught. Why they would want to do such a thing is beyond me."  
  
The door cracked open. "Vegas thinks he's cute." Ara laughed.  
  
"Moonie!" Another girl shouted.  
  
The door slammed shut. Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Moonie?"  
  
Lupin was about to reply when the door cracked open again. "She's half werewolf." the turquoise dreadlocked girl grinned.  
  
"Vegas!"  
  
again the door slammed shut then cracked open again. "We're done." The dark haired girl said, frowning. "sorry." the door slammed shut for the final time.  
  
"Do I-"  
  
"No!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
Draco paced the confines of his dorm, restlessly. He hadn't seen Ginny since the ball, not that he cared. He sighed and ran a hand through his neat blond hair. He was lying to himself. he did care. Why he did was beyond him though. He heard the wall to the common room slide open, then laughter. scowling, he went to tell whoever it was to shut the hell up, only to find his cousin, Halo and Vegas draped over the funiture, gasping for breath.  
  
"Draco!" Ara laughed. "Vegas is-" she gasped for breath. "Vegas is- she's in love with an older man."  
  
Draco's silver eyes widened. "Please tell me it isn't Snape."  
  
"nah." ara waved a hand dismissively. "That's Halo." She pretended not to see how ill he looked. "Vegas has a crush on Sirius Black."  
  
"that is sick." he sneered. "You're all sick."  
  
Ara shot to her feet. "rephrase that, Dragon or I'll rip out your throat." she hissed.  
  
"Fine." He crossed hisd arms. "You three are strange creatures."  
  
"Thank you." they chorused.  
  
draco snarled, spun on his heel and stalked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
Ara let the cool rain flow over her without noticing the chill. Her silver robes clung to her like a second skin, outlining every curve and angle. Her strong muscles were outlined just as clearly as her breasts. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, past her hips.  
  
As the thunder rolled, Ara leaned against the railing of the Astronomy Tower and sang softly. It was an old Irish lullabye that her grandmother on her father's side had taught her when she was young. But Deirdre Kathleen O'Brian Montgomery had died three years ago leaving her son and grandchildren desolate.  
  
Ara thought back to her little sister. Shayla. She hadn't died in train accident like she'd said to the other students. Nor had Ara killed her like the rumors said. Not truly. She'd saved her from a fate worse than death. Immortality. Shayla had begged to die, but the wizard who would have given her the immortality didn't beleive her. He thought it couldn't be reversed. the Elementals had appeared from nowhere, Ara at the head like a vengeful Goddess. Her white and blue fire had ripped into her sister and yanked her soul away. Shayla had immediatly turned on the wizard who obliterated her physical form. Ara had no choice then. She was the Elemental of Spirit. She destroyed her sister's soul, once so white, then gray when ripped, and finally black as she tried to regenerate her body.  
  
sobs racked Ara's slender form, and the lullabye faded away. An arm slipped around her and she turned and buried her face in Lupin's neck. Slowly he rocked her back and forth waiting for her sobs to subside. When they did and crystalline, blue eyes looked up, he couldn't resist.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
Draco leaned leaned against the wall, and stared blankly at the floor. He couldn't think any more. He could only feel. So when Ginny appeared from nowhere, he couldn't stop himself. He reached out and pulled her into the shadows with him.  
  
"Ginny." he groaned and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
Ginny stood up on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. She had never felt this way before. Not even with Harry. There was something about Draco that defied reason. And Ginny was willing to give up everything just to be with him like this forever.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/n Sad that it's over? Don't worry. Look for the sequel Skies of Red coming soon.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Meg Binks  
  
franthephoenix: thank you for reveiwing every chapter. I feel special. *TwIsTeD_ScRiBe rolls her eyes*  
  
Until the sequel. 


End file.
